


Toutes folles de lui

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deidara is Ino's brother, F/M, Probably a little OOC
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Depuis son arrivé à l'hôpital de Tokyo il avait fait tourner beaucoup de têtes, et pas uniquement celles de ses patients.





	Toutes folles de lui

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Deidara Yamanaka était le meilleur chirurgien en chirurgie plastique de tout le pays. Depuis son arrivé à l'hôpital de Tokyo il avait fait tourner beaucoup de têtes, et pas uniquement celles de ses patients. 

Hinata Hyuga était tombée amoureuse de lui à la seconde où elle l'avait aperçu. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les blonds aux yeux bleus, et lui avec sa longue chevelure couleur des blés et ses yeux bleus ciel, il ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Tous les matins, l'infirmière l'attendait derrière le comptoir de l'accueil de l'étage avec une tasse de café bien chaud. C'était pathétique mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Chaque matin, lorsqu'il s'en allait, elle espérait jusqu'à la dernière seconde qu'il l'inviterait à prendre un café un de ces jours...

Tenten Xiuying était une kinésithérapeute à l'étage inférieur de celui de la chirurgie mais s'y rendait parfois pour le suivi post-op de patients du docteur Tsunade Senju, spécialisée en chirurgie orthopédique. La plupart du personnel trouvait son humour un peu particulier, et rares étaient ceux qui riaient à ses blagues, alors qu'en un séduisant blond avait franchement éclaté de rire dans l'ascenseur en lui disant qu'il la ressortirait à l'occasion, elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de tomber amoureuse. Dès qu'elle se retrouvait en sa présence, elle essayait de le faire rire le plus souvent possible...

Sakura Haruno était une interne, et tout comme Tsunade Senju, rêvait de devenir un chirurgien orthopédique. Elle travaillait dure pour réussir, et pour prouver au garçon qu'elle aimait, Sasuke Uchiha, lui aussi interne dans cet établissement, qu'elle était un grand médecin. Sans succès, celui-ci était obsédé par sa rivalité avec son grand frère qui travaillait lui aussi ici, et qui était neurochirurgien. Elle était transparente, il ne remarquait même pas les tenues qu'elle mettait rien que pour lui en dehors des heures de travail. Lors d'un déjeuner, alors qu'elle buvait un café, elle entendit un homme la complimenter sur le choix de son collier qui mettait en valeur le vert de ses yeux. Elle avait relevé la tête de son téléphone, avait souri bêtement à cet Apollon, et avait rougi lorsqu'il l'avait gratifié d'un clin d’œil. Elle avait réalisé qu'il existait d'autres garçons que Sasuke, et à présent c'était pour ce blond qu'elle prêtait attention à son apparence. 

Tous les trois rêvaient secrètement de Deidara, en espérant qu'un jour il leur propose de sortir avec lui. Leurs rêves auraient pu durer longtemps, si elle n'était pas arrivée...Temari Sabaku No avait été engagée par le chef de service Hiruzen Sarutobi, en tant que chirurgien général. 

Hinata avait été la première à avoir détesté cette blonde. A cause d'elle, Deidara arrivait en avance, avant la Hyuga, et préparait un thé pour la nouvelle arrivante. D'après les rumeurs de couloirs, le chirurgien plastique avait réalisé une opération à laquelle avait participé Temari et cela avait bien accroché entre eux. A cause d'elle, l'infirmière n'avait plus son moment privilégié avec le médecin. Elle se mit à penser que cette Temari avait des goûts de princesse.

Tenten ne croisait plus aussi souvent le docteur, et à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il était en compagnie d'une blonde avec qui il riait. Elle n'était plus la seule à le mettre dans cet état de bonne humeur, et elle se mit à penser que le rire de cette Temari était vulgaire et son humour bête.

Sakura serrait les poings à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait tous les deux, que cela soit lorsqu'ils sortaient d'un bloc, dans les couloirs, mais le pire restait pendant la pause du déjeuner. Deidara qui avait toujours mangé seul, ou avec plusieurs autres docteurs, prenait ses repas avec elle. Ils étaient écœurant à se tenir si près l'un de l'autre. Elle se mit à penser que s'il continuait à lui donner la becquée ainsi elle allait finir par se changer en dinde.   
Les trois filles en vinrent à la même conclusion, si Deidara était tombée amoureux d'elle, c'était parce que Temari Sabaku No était une sorcière qui lui avait fait avaler un filtre d'amour. Cela ne pouvait être que ça, elles étaient bien mieux qu'elle !


End file.
